<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tight Spot by kathrynlikespee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089901">A Tight Spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynlikespee/pseuds/kathrynlikespee'>kathrynlikespee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, BDSM themes, Complicated Relationships, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dominant Master (Doctor Who), Dry Humping, Embarrassment, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sex, Spanking, Sub Doctor (Doctor Who), Urination, Vaginal Sex, Wetting, peeing, they're both horny and the doctor has to pee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynlikespee/pseuds/kathrynlikespee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master gets off on humiliating the Doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tight Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Her desperate whines were music to his ears. She’d been squirming around for a couple days now – their species had quite the bladder capacity compared to most – but now it seemed she was nearing her breaking point.</p>
<p>            “Strip,” The Master ordered.</p>
<p>            The Doctor looked up at him, unable to stand still as her legs crossed and thighs pressed together. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>            The Master nodded, eyes hungry with lust. Letting out a frustrated groan, the Doctor did as she was told. What was usually a quick task took several minutes longer than normal, as she kept having to stop and grab her crotch, each time whimpering as she fought against her spazzing bladder.</p>
<p>            The Master eyed her naked, squirming body, quickly licking his lips as she pressed her hands between her thighs. He was rock hard at the sight of her reddening face, the way her breasts bounced as she wriggled and squirmed. She was so desperate, yet he could tell there was a lustful burning in her core.</p>
<p>            “I can’t…” she whimpered, her voice strained with the effort it took to ward off the powerful urge to let loose, “I’m going to…”</p>
<p>            “Don’t you dare!” he growled, his voice low and dangerous.</p>
<p>            A pathetic cry escaped the Doctor’s lips as her fidgeting grew in urgency. Her bladder was so full, it was painful. She wanted to pee, she <em>needed</em> to pee, but to do it here, on the Master’s TARDIS floor as he watched her… The thought alone was humiliating yet left her burning with a different need; the need to get off right there and then.</p>
<p>            Grinning sadistically at her plight, the Master reached under his console, pulling out a folding chair. He sat it down in between them, making it so that it was facing him.</p>
<p>            “Sit.”</p>
<p>            The Doctor’s eyes pleaded for mercy, but there was none to be had. She reluctantly sat, knees bouncing and griping as her bare bottom touched the cold metal.</p>
<p>            “Spread your legs.”</p>
<p>            The Doctor’s eyes widened in panic. “But-!”</p>
<p>            “No grabbing yourself, either.”</p>
<p>            The Doctor whimpered in a desperate, last ditch attempt for mercy. Why was she even surprised? The Master never played fair. Trembling, she hesitantly spread her legs and removed her hands from her crotch. It took every shred of willpower she had to not let loose right then and there.</p>
<p>            “Don’t you let out even a trickle,” the Master warned.</p>
<p>            The Doctor frantically squirmed as she fought hard to clench. She was panting now, sweating even. His eyes were burning into her, watching closely to make sure she didn’t let out even a drop. Sitting there, naked, and knowing she was about to have an accident while he watched, she both wanted the ground to swallow her whole and for him to touch her.</p>
<p>            Suddenly, she yelped, forcing her thighs together and hands flying to her crotch. Doubling over, she let out frantic cries and grabbed herself so hard it was stimulating her clit. As she squirmed and fought, the Master let his anger be known.</p>
<p>            “<em>No</em>!” He stomped over to her and tried to pry her thighs apart.</p>
<p>            “No!” she begged, tried to fight it, “No, please! Please, I’ll wee!”</p>
<p>            Paying her no heed, he managed to spread her legs to either side of the chair. Moving behind her, he forced her hands to her side, wrapping his arms around her to keep them in place.</p>
<p>            “Wee before I allow it, and see what happens,” he threatened, growling into her ear.</p>
<p>            The Doctor squirmed and cried, knees trembling as she fought the need to press them together. There was nothing she could do; she couldn’t hold it any longer.</p>
<p>            She let out a gasp as she felt it, the first forceful trickle. She tried so hard to clench, but another quick burst came out. There was no stopping it now. The warm, yellow stream was flowing freely, <em>forcefully,</em> and she couldn’t hold back a deep moan. Her face was burning red – she was painfully, <em>painfully</em> aware that her best enemy was watching – but she couldn’t deny the feeling of pure bliss that washed over her. It was heaven and hell collided. She would’ve touched herself if her hand weren’t bound to her side.</p>
<p>            The angry Time Lord holding her in place growled in her ear. God, she could hold a lot of pee. Grinding his hard cock against her backside, he indulged in her shaky breaths, her racing hearts, the sound of her pee hitting the floor. He wanted to blow his load right then and there, but these were his best trousers.</p>
<p>            It was several minutes before her stream started to taper down, eventually slowing to a trickle and coming to a stop. She let out another moan as her body relaxed, but she found herself being forced to her feet without any warning. Bending her over, the Master showed no mercy as he smacked her bottom. The Doctor cried out in pain and arousal, now fully in tune with a different kind of desperation between her legs.</p>
<p>            After spanking her until her cheeks turned red, the Master forced her back upright, holding her naked body against him. Reaching around to her front, his hand made its way between her legs, and he started circling her clit. Crying out in bliss, the Doctor’s hips bucked at his touch, her ass grinding against his hard cock. Unable to stand it anymore, he moved the one hand from around her waste and unzipped his trousers, finally freeing his throbbing member and sliding it into her impossibly wet folds. She cried out in ecstasy as he thrusted himself into her, all while still stimulating her clit. It didn’t take long before she was pushed over the edge, screaming as her walls clenched around him. A few more thrusts were all it took for him too, and he moaned loudly into her ear as he filled her with his thick, hot cum.</p>
<p>            The Doctor panted as she started to come down, letting out a quiet moan as she felt him slide out of her. Before she could properly compose herself, she felt something slap against her still tender ass cheeks.</p>
<p>            “Ow!” she cried out as she turned around to glare at him.</p>
<p>            The Master kept on a devious grin as he threw the towel at her face. “You went before I allowed it, now you clean it up,”  he reminded her.</p>
<p>            The Doctor’s glare narrowed. She was going to have to think long and hard on how to get back at him for this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>